GIVE ME THE BLESSING ALREADY!
by FatalityMass
Summary: Naruto simply wants to get her fathers blessing. Unfortunately for him life hates him and it has to be difficult. Rated M for some strong language. One shot!


**I don't own Naruto. I hope you enjoy. Also I have a little editing to do in here but I am a tad bit tired to spot the errors that i know are int here. So they will be fixed tomorrow! Enjoy this is a one shot. Slight NaruHina and Morely humor. Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

Boom. A giant explosion went off in the Hyuga residence. Blowing up a massive portion of the main branches building. However unlike what most would think. The reaction to said explosion was close to nothing. No one barely turned their heads to look at it. Hinata Hyuga herself only looked at the explosion with slight concern. She knew the cause just as well as anyone else in the Village. Naruto Uzumaki had just asked her father for his blessing.

Moments before the blast…

"YOU WANT WHAT?!" An older man with black hair and lavender eyes without pupils exclaimed. His name is none other than Hiashi Hyuga. The head of the Hyuga clan and also the father of Hinata. Naruto a blonde haired boy with whiskers sat across from him. Steel resolve in his eyes. Determination that he hadn't even shown while facing the likes of Pain or Madara.

"I would like your blessing to marry Hinata." He stated firmly. Naruto had a face filled with strength, but on the inside he was freaking out. "Oh man what the hell have I ever done to get into this situation?! Hiashi is like one of the most by the book in clan traditions as one can get! And he just has to be her father! This is such a pain in the ass!" Lavender eyes stared into Ocean Blue eyes. Collisions of will seemingly crashing in the air between the the two. The older man was releasing insane amounts of killer intent. Naruto didn't want to disrespect his soon to be's father… At least not too much. So kicking his ass casually wasn't really an option. As much as it would speed up the process.

"No." Naruto thought as much.

"Sir plea-" All the sudden Naruto saw multiple paper bombs rolled up into a thick ball land in front of him. A little smoke rising from it and flames on it. Which means it's about to go boom. "You son of a-" Then the blonde saw a whole lot of fire and heard one of the biggest bangs he had heard since his fight with Deidara. Hiashi on the other hand had already jumped back so he had been clear of the blast.

"Although I am a clan head I do not have to play fair. Deception is key to defeating a stronger opponent. As a ninja I know you understand." Hiashi explained as he watched the smoke unclear and unveil a very buried underneath burnt and ripped apart wood Naruto. Naruto pushed some of the rubble off him and then looked at the Clan Head with a very annoyed face.

"Were you actually trying to kill me?! That hurt!" The young man still held back his lesser refined words and stuck to trying to be respectful. Some blood was running down the right side of his face. The older man looked apathetic and simply nodded. "He just nodded! So in other words."Yes Naruto I just made an attempt on your life." WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!"

"I shall give you a chance." Naruto's eyes widened. "I will give you my blessing of you survive getting away from me. Also don't expect Hinata or anyone in the clan to help you. They all will attack you." Naruto gulped. "Great. Just great. I got a whole damn clan of people who can see through walls and my chakra gunning for me!" Hiashi gave a cocky smirk. "Don't worry you only need to get out of the Hyuga Clan grounds. Also don't think Hinata or her sister Hanabi… They'll attack you too."

"WAIT WHAT?! You mean my girlfriend and her sister will be out to kill me?!" Hiashi simply nodded. Naruto quickly started thinking of his options. The first was a simple run as fast as possible. That or use Kuruma's chakra to go even faster. "This will be a piece of cake! Hey Kuruma! Let's use your chakra and go too speed. We can get out of the grounds in 3 seconds flat!" The blonde tried to call upon Kuruma's chakra but it wouldn't respond.

Next thing he knew he was in his mind scape and Kuruma had his classic shit eating grin.

"Sorry kit, but I think I'm going to enjoy watching you from a Clan." The red fur ball stated.

"Sorry my ass! You want to see me suffer! I thought we were friends. What happened to that?" Although he knew the guilt card wasn't really honestly going to work. He figured it was worth a shot. The fox shifted a bit as it was just casually curled up in a comfortable way.

"Well kit, you see even though we're friends you forgot to let me loose last week."

"THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?! Come on you know I can't just summon you into the world and let you run around the village! Besides last time an old man had a heart attack remember?" The fox really honestly didn't care the old man had a heart attack. In his eyes it was just coincidence that his paw had landed in front of him. Consequentially giving the geezer a heart attack. People surely would expect that to happen. After all Naruto and Kuruma had become known to go on joy rides since the end of the war.

"Kit… It was his time… Do I need to educate you on the circle of life again?" The Fox asked sarcastically.

"KURUMA YOU SELFISH SLY FOX! Besides… What kind of asshole says "It was his time." That's just plain messed up!" The Fox final having got enough of a kick from our blonde lover boy, kicked him out of his own mind scape… Without that good old foxy chakra. Now back in reality. Naruto cursed under his breath and jumped away from Hiashi. Who was already jumping after him.

"Give up Naruto. There is no escape!" As Hiashi stated this two Hyuga clan members appeared behind Naruto. Quickly in order to avoid getting screwed over right at the start of the challenge. He used two shadow clones to kick the two out of the way. Then as they landed he ran to the right of a Japanese fashioned hallway.

"Haha! Look at that! This hallway is made of wood, sliding doors! But my favorite part is the-" The future Hokage delivered a chakra infused punch into a Hyuga clan man who had come out of one of the sliding doors. Trying to get a drop on the blonde. Knocking him out and continuing his previous statement. "Arrogant Hyuga clan members all lining up to get decked!" Then Hiashi slipped another paper bomb in front of Naruto… Again. "SHI-" another bang deafened Naruto again and he felt himself getting tossed like a rag doll through a couple walls.

"Naruto. You can't escape a fathers will." The Clan Head stated looking down at the partially burnt and definitely in pain young man. Looking up with defiance he began to stand up again. "You still give such a defiant look at me. When it is your fate to fail this challenge." That last sentences lost made him snap and kill the old man. Almost.

"What did you say? Fate?" He asked Hiashi.

"Yes fate, and that you're going to fail this challenge." With that Hiashi assumed the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms stance.

Meanwhile with Naruto's clones.

Both clones had gone to the left of the hallway Naruto went down. They ran into a couple Hyuga but no big deal until they ran into Hanabi. "Stop! I know neither of you are the real Naruto, however you both are looking for a spot to hide and gather sage chakra." Man Hinata's sister was sharp. Now the clones could easily beat her, but there was a tiny problem. How could the real Naruto face Hinata after hitting her sister? He couldn't. In other words one of them needed to get away. Without needing to speak. One of the Naruto clones transformed into a Kunai. The other clone grabbed it and then threw it past Hanabi. She hadn't expected this and in turn didn't respond to its passing fast enough.

"I'll get him later. First I will get rid of you!" She rushed forward attempting to land a hit on the savior of the world. Not the easiest feat. But all the clone needed to do was distract her. Dodging every strike. Hanabi failed to even graze him. Causing her to get more and more frustrated. Striking at the clone wildly. Sadly for her it only serves to make it easier for him to dodge.

The clone had gotten away and had hidden himself behind a bolder. Then he sat down and began meditating. Gathering natural energy. He did so till he felt completely full. Then stored it, waiting to be dispelled.

"Why?! Why can't I hit you?!" Hanabi roared in anger. Trying harder than before. The clone merely smiled.

"Hanabi. The reason why you can't hit me is because I have more experience. Not to mention your basically fighting without technique. Waving your arms around isn't going to help y-" it was then that he was taken by surprise. Only being able to turn around and see Hinata with an outstretched Palm Strike. Then he poodles out of existence.

With the real Naruto.

Naruto got the memories of his fallen clone. Hinata had struck him down without mercy. He really was in this challenge alone. It was time to dispel the second clone.

"You think that fate has dictated that I'll fail? Then I guess I will have to prove you wrong…" A single tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as he said an old friends name. "Just like I did Neji!" Dispelling the clone and feeling a rush of sage chakra flow through him. He used his hand to divert every fast paced strike Hiashi threw at him. Until he had blocked all sixty four palms. Then he used the frog kumite to indirectly punch Hiashi in the jaw. The burst of air from the kumite knocked Hiashi off his feet and then Naruto used his chakra to leap. He soared over the Hyuga residence and landed just outside the gate. "Well I'll come back tomorrow to get his blessing."

The very next day. In the Hyuga residence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS THE FIRST OF MANY TRIALS?!" Naruto shouted. Anger evident in his voice. Hiashi was being difficult. But this time Naruto wasn't there alone. Hinata was by his side and for once he saw she was pissed. It was behind a sweet guise. But you could feel it. Both Hiashi and Naruto immediately felt it. Like a cloud of subtle yet unadulterated rage. Then in her naturally tender voice.

"Father. There is no need for the trials. It would be better if you gave us your blessing now… Or I'm going to perform some procedures on you tonight." Smiling as she said it all. Her father gulped.

 _"Of all things why did she inherit her mothers subtle temper? Oh well I tried protecting the boy._ Very well. I give you my blessing Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto hugged and kissed Hinata. Then she and him got up to leave. As they were leaving. Hinata had to say one more thing.

"Thank you daddy!"

Kuruma hearing and seeing… Not to mention feeling all of it had only one comment.

"Oh that kid is fucked… It's always the quiet ones."

* * *

 **Alright! I hope you all enjoyed that! Remember to review! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
